fan_made_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for Clues Begins (episode)
The Search for Clues Begins is the first episode of Wilford Warfstache: The Journalist. Plot Mark tries to find clues to how he can find Freddy Fazbear and runs into Jack, the owner of a Septic Tank factory, and his little friend he created, Sam SepticEye. Although Jack and Sam don't know too much about Freddy Fazbear, they become friends with Mark, but when they get in a fight with toy Bonnie and Chica, Mark's deep secret is revealed... he's the amazing journalist/news reporter, Wilford Warfstache! Cast Main Cast *Mark/Wilford Warfstache *Jack/JackSepticEye *Tiny Box Tim *Nate/NateWantsToBattle *Sam SepticEye Guest Cast *Slenderman *Bonnie Bunny *Chica Chicken Part 1 transcript: Wilford: So... Slenderman... you drew all of those pages yourself? Slenderman nods Wilford: MY GOSH MAN! Those 8 pages were drawn so... so... child like! How did you do that? *leans in* Slenderman puts his arms up in a way that says "I don't know" Wilford: Well, either way, well done. ANYWAYYYSSSS looks like we are out of time! Thank you so much for coming today, Slenderman! Slenderman nods and leaves the room. Wilford: *looks at the camera* Well anyways, THANKS FOR WATCHING! And don't forget to donate to the Kirito is Always Right Foundation. I will see you tomorrow in another installment of WARFSTACHE Tonight! Buh-bye!!! *waves* Director: Andddd cut! That's a wrap guys! Nice job today, Wilford! Wilford: I ALWAYS DO A NICE JOB!!! Director: Y-you knew what I meant! Wilford: Anyways, I'm heading home. Bye guys! Wilford begins to walk home and hides in a bush on the way, then turns into Mark Fichbach, his normal form. He then continues to head home but trips over something. He turns around and sees a giant green eyeball sitting in front of him. Mark: What the heck are you? Green eyeball: I'm Sam SepticEye, but you can just call me Sam! I'm kinda lost... Mark: Where are you trying to go? Sam: the Septic Tank Factory nearby... Mark: I pass that everyday on my way home from work. Follow me. Mark and Sam head to the Septic Tank Factory where a guy is standing there with hair similar to Wilford's, except it's green on the top instead of pink. Green haired man: SAM!!! Sam: JACK!!! Sam and the green haired man, Jack, run to eachother (Sam hops) and they hug. Jack sets Sam back down and they both look at Mark. Mark: Hello... Jack: Top o' the mornin' to ya laddie! My name is JackSepticEye, but you can just call me Jack. Mark: Your real name is JackSepticEye? Jack: No, actually, my name is Sean. But I got t' nickname Jack when I was a child, and after creating this Septic Tank factory and creating Sam here, I got t' nickname JackSepticEye. But, most people call me Jack. Mark: Ohh... okay. I'm Mark. Nice to meet you! Jack: Nice t' meet ya too! They both shake hands and smile. Mark: I've always been a bit curious... what's the point of a Septic Tank factory? Jack: Well, there are several reasons. T' clean out waste in a sewer is the most popular one, but there are more reasons than just that. You can keep monsters inclosed in there, and it makes it nearly impossible for them to swim out, but they are still able to breathe. But, since they're still able to escape, pretty much nobody uses it for that reason, but it is listed as a reason to use it. I use it as a little home for Sam. Sam: Yeah, that's where I sleep! Jack: T' be honest, if he didn't sleep in there, he'd lose all of his septicness and probably die. That's why I fill it back up twice a week. Mark: Well, that's one heck of a thing. Jack: Yeah... well, if you'll excuse me, I need t' be getting to some business. It was nice meeting ya! Sam: We should meet again sometime! Mark: Y-yeah, we should! Mark and Jack wave, then they depart. Mark heads home and lies down, tired already. He gets back up and closes his blinds on every window in his room. Then he goes over to his computer. He looks at it for a moment before choosing to play Five Nights at Freddy's again. It's the 57th time he's played the game, and at this point, he almost never gets jumpscared until he gets to 20/20/20/20 mode. He begins playing, quoting the Phone Guy word for word, and gets to night 3 with no problems. Freddy gets out, and all Mark does is smile. Mark: Freddy, time to learn more about you... Mark can feel the Warfstache inside of him that wants to interview Freddy Fazbear trying to come out. He stares and starts to pretend like he's interviewing him. Mark: Good evening ladies and gentlemen... He turns into Wilford Warfstache. That's why he always closes his blinds when he plays FNaF. He can't hold the Warfstache back whenn Freddy leaves the show stage. Wilford: My name is Wilford Warfstache, and today we are going to be interviewing Freddy Fazbear!!! Say hi... This is Wilford's dream. He wants to interview Freddy Fazbear himself. Not Old Freddy, not Toy Freddy, not Phantom Freddy, not Nightmare Freddy, not any of the Golden Freddy's (although he'll interview anyone), Freddy Fazbear himself. Wilford continues to play the game and beats Night 3. He is about to play Night 4 when he hears a knock at the door. The knock is light though, so he knows exactly who it is. He closes out of FNaF and turns back into Mark. He walks over to the door and opens it to see his adorable little friend, Tiny Box Tim. Mark: Hey, Tim! Tim: Hello, Mark! I just wanted to tell you that we're out of Cheez-its... Mark: WE'RE OUT OF CHEEZ-ITS?!? Tim: I'm sorry Mark! Mark: It's okay, Tim. Its not your fault... I guess I'll be heading to the store. Mark starts to head to the door and Tim follows. Tim: Can I come with you? Mark: Sure. Mark and Tim head to the store and get 10 boxes of Cheez-its. Nothing more, nothing less. They go to the check out line and Mark sees a familliar face... or should he say eyeball... Sam: Mark? Is that you? Mark: H-hey Sam... Sam: Who's this you got with you? Tim: I'm Tim! Sam: Nice to meet you, Tim! I'm Sam! Mark: What are you doing here, Sam? Sam: Oh Jack sent me out to get some lunch for us both, so I decided to buy some sub sandwhiches! Mark: They don't sell sub sandwhiches here... Sam: I know that. I went to Subway. They were out of pretty much everything though. So, I came here and bought us some COOKIES! Tim: That's not the healthiest of lunches, you know... Sam: I know, but who doesn't like cookies? Mark sighs. Mark: Anyways, nice seeing you again Sa- Sam: Um... quick question... can you help me find my way back to the factory? Mark: Well, we- Tim: Of course we can! Right, Mark? Mark sighs again. Mark: Okay... After a few minutes, they both finished buying what they needed and head out for the Septic Tank Factory. Sam has a package of cookies bouncing on his head with every hop he makes and Mark is carrying four shopping bags bags, two on each side, of boxes of Cheez-its. They make it there to see Jack locking the Factory doors. Jack: There ya are, Sam! Sam: I brought cookies! Jack: COOKIEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!! Mark and Tim laugh a bit. Jack: Hey, it's you again, Mark! Sam: Yup, he and his tiny friend, Tim, helped me get here! Jack: Well, thank ya very much for helping Sam get back here. Tim: No problem! Mark: We should be heading home, but it was nice seeing you guys again! Sam: We're heading home to eat, anyways. Bye! Mark and Tim: Bye! Jack: BYEEEE! Part 2 transcript Mark and Tim begin heading home to see what looks like Jack and Sam following them. Mark: Are you guys following us for some reason? Jack: No, we're heading home. Mark: Oh... Tim: You guys must live near us! Mark: H-hey random question... but... do you know anything about Freddy Fazbear? Jack: We've heard of him... he's one of the characters from that game Five Nights at Freddy's, right? Mark: Yeah, but as you know, characters from every horror game are real. Sam: Hmm? I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that... Tim: Have you guys heard about Wilford Warfstache?